Química aparte
by Tatily
Summary: [OneShot/Stars] Una charla pendiente se convertiría en todo un reto para ellos


_**Química aparte**_

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me encantan y es divertido._

* * *

Summary: Una charla pendiente se convierte en todo un reto para ellos

* * *

...

.

— Viene la clase de química — Mina suspiró.

Esa materia era una tortura salvo porque la profesora era muy amable cuando tenía que explicarle por cuarta vez a ella, cada vez que no entendía. Pobre profesora, debería aliviarle la carga de una estudiante tan cabeza dura para los elementos como era. Todo sería mucho mas fácil si estudiar fuera como patear traseros de malvados. Un "rayo creciente" y listo, prueba resuelta.

La chica sonrió para sí misma: si supieran que lanzaba rayos de los dedos la pondrían en una caja de cristal para estudiarla.

Iba a seguir en su fantasía pero de pronto vio a Yaten acercarse al aula de química. Obviamente él no notó el brillo en sus ojos celestes al divisarlo, después de todo iba ocupado en sus cosas. Siempre era emocionante tener clases con un chico lindo en el mismo espacio pero él le causaba mas que sólo emoción. Maldita incomodidad en el estómago que se había apoderado de ella, cada vez que le veía, desde que le besó hace un tiempo atrás. Por supuesto, él había hecho la vista gorda y se atrevía a ser irresponsable con lo que había causado en ella.

Tocó su boca y las yemas de sus dedos suaves no le hicieron justicia a los labios del chico que hubo estremecido cada fibra de su humanidad ante el contacto.

— Ya no mas, señor idol — y se encaminó hacia él con resolución.

...

Yaten la había visto, por supuesto que había notado su presencia tan brillante. Pero se estaba aprovechando de la lejanía que había logrado en Minako tras acorralarla un día y robarle un beso. Desconocía lo que se había apoderado de su ser para hacerlo ese día, a esa hora o en aquel instante pero le agradaba haberse librado de la chica por unos días.

Eso le había dado tiempo de pensar ¿en qué? Vaya uno a saber. Ya que desde ese día Taiki lo tenía entre ceja y ceja por estar "desconectado" de todo lo relacionado con el grupo. No había logrado escribir una sola letra decente y se había dedicado mas bien a sus estudios para despejar la nebulosa que se había vuelto su mente.

— Clase de química — leyó en su horario. Suspiró.

Era inevitable. Tendría los ojos celestes de Minako sobre él durante toda esa clase y no pondría atención a nada si no hablaba con ella primero. Había logrado tener paz un par de días pero estaba seguro que ella no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para hacer algo y hablarle al fin.

Le vio venir decidida a conversar sobre lo profundo de las relaciones y comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza los mil argumentos para que "aquel" acto tan impulsivo sólo quedara en el recuerdo de ambos y obviamente no significaría nada entre ellos ya que su misión sailor, la fama de su grupo y la escuela los tendrían separados hasta el fin de los tiempos (amén).

— Yaten, quiero hablarte de algo — estaba inusualmente seria.

— Ya lo sé... — Yaten vio a la profesora justo detrás de Mina — ... pero tendrá que ser después de la clase.

La chica suspiró al ver llegar a la maestra y no poder rebatirle al chico, quien entró sonriente a la clase tras haber zafado ganadoramente de este round.

...

Sin duda ver a Yaten trabajar en el laboratorio era un deleite a la vista, más si eras Minako cuando tu deporte ocular favorito es verle, y mas cuando él está concentrado en algo y te ignora olímpicamente aunque seas su compañera de puesto designada por la maestra. La chica suspiró por tercera vez mientras anotaba lo que él le iba recitando en la tabla que tenía en su cuaderno.

— ¿Cuando será mi turno? — intentó sonar seriamente estudiantil.

— Cuando superes tu síndrome de manos de mantequilla con los tubos de ensayo — él respondió con la misma seriedad académica.

— Entonces ¿cuando me darás atención para hablar de lo que ocurrió o tengo que besarte yo, ahora, para conversar? — y ella disfrutó cada instante de la reacción que desató.

Yaten maldiciendo a todos los demonios del infierno cuando su mano soltó el mismo tubo que sostenía y, luego de mezclarse con otras sustancias en la mesa, un gas verde inundó toda la sala del laboratorio. La maestra evacuo a los estudiantes y luego tuvieron que llamar a varias personas para poder limpiar el desastre que causaron todos quienes, a causa del imprevisto gas, dejaron sus experimentos a medias o tirados por las mesas.

— No podías esperar al final del día ¿verdad? — la voz de Yaten reprendiéndola se escuchó mas dulce de lo que esperó.

— No era lo que tenía en mente pero al menos me estás hablando — ella sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros restandole importancia al asunto.

Después de todo, sólo cerrarían el laboratorio por un par de semanas, no era nada grave, esas cosas ocurrían cuando se trabajaba con químicos.

Yaten negó con la cabeza. Esa chica estaba loca ¡De remate! No tenía remedio. Y aún así, no podía quitarla de su mente.

Lo que había desencadenado el simple contacto de sus labios, le hacía pensar que quizás ser parte de sus locuras no le haría tan mal a su rutinaria vida. Y él amaba su monotonía, sólo que quizás, desequilibrarse un poco no sería tan descabellado.

...

Él pareció suavizar su expresión de siempre, le vio mas relajado. Incluso cuando habían desatado el apocalipsis zombie en el laboratorio y ellos eran los culpables. Era lindo saber que puedes destruir una sala de clases con tu novio y que compartan esas experiencias.

Alto...

¿Lo pensó en plural? ¿Acaso vio a Yaten en su fantasía, como su novio?

Mina sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos y vio que él le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Fueron al patio de la escuela donde nadie iba a molestarles y por alguna razón la chica empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Estaba claro que lo que había pasado no era gran cosa para él, era obvio, pero eso no significaba que para ella no hubiera sido un acto digno de recordar en su memoria. Después de todo ¡Yaten Kou la había besado! Eso no era un asunto menor y seguro todas las fans sentirían mucha envidia de ella.

Salvo porque Mina no quería presumirle a nadie lo que había pasado, bueno sus amigas sabían, pero eso era un asunto aparte. No quería que nadie supiera si eso significaba probar de nuevo esos besos que tan atónita le habían dejado. Ay, esos besos. Si sólo verle mover los labios estaba siendo un lindo acto reflejo en su conciencia fantasiosa.

Espera... ¿él estaba hablando?

Mina ¡Alerta roja de fantasías, concéntrate!

—... entonces, podríamos irnos juntos a Jamaica y beber, desnudos, lagartijas de un coco... — él estaba sonriendo.

— Disculpa ¿qué dijiste?

...

¡Ya está, Yaten! Basta de dejar que las hormonas tomen el control

Muy bien, ahora estaría preparado para cualquier respuesta coqueta que tuviera Minako, se sentía bien consigo mismo al empezar a hablarle sobre lo impulsivos que habían sido y lo renuente que él estaba a que pudieran tener alguna relación mas cercana ya que nada los ataba ahí.

Entonces vio que su expresión estaba ida, estaba en modo "fantasear con Yaten", ya conocía su aspecto cuando comenzaba a hablar muy concentrado de algo y ella se iba a las nubes en sus pensamientos. Minako era tan dispersa que podía estar en dos sitios a la vez y sólo estar pensando tonterías. Ilusiones que, estaba seguro, tenían que ver con él. Ella era tan transparente o él podía leerla tan fácil que le causó gracia.

— Minako, creo que deberíamos casarnos en un elefante volador — se aventuró a decirle para comprobar su respuesta.

Un leve "ajá" se escuchó mientras seguía concentrada en el movimiento de sus labios. Yaten probó otra vez.

— Así que podría pasar a tu casa, y robarme a tu gato para que no moleste a Luna — ya casi, casi aguantaba una carcajada.

Nuevamente, un "ajá" salió de su rosada boca.

Ahora que la veía así, hoy no llevaba esa desagradable sustancia que la mayoría de las chicas usaba en los labios, aquí en la Tierra. No le gustaba para nada, era pegajosa y la ultima vez que besó a Minako había quedado con un poco de eso en su boca, era dulce pero no le gustaba. Le diría que no lo usara mas, no pretendía quedar embarrado de eso cada vez que quisiera besarle.

Espera... ¿Quería besarle mas veces?

Pues al parecer sí, muchas mas. Había sido muy agradable, no pensó que la inquieta chica se relajaría tanto después de ese encuentro.

— Bueno, como no quieres ser mi novia entonces, podríamos irnos juntos a Jamaica y beber, desnudos, lagartijas de un coco... — sonrió al verle espabilar al fin

— Disculpa ¿qué dijiste? — abrió mucho sus grandes ojos.

— Que podríamos irnos juntos a Jamaica... — ella cubrió sus labios con los dedos para que dejara de hablar.

— Lo de ser tu novia...

Como ella no estaba prestando atención dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente pero no pensó que se quedaría con lo último. Intentó decirle pero su sonrisa y el rosado en sus mejillas fue mas de lo que pudo soportar. Yaten negó con la cabeza, era obvio que para ellos era imposible aunque quisieran hacerlo. La realidad y sus destinos eran menos cercanos que cualquier deseo por el otro.

— ... no me lo esperaba — dijo sonriente pero algo en su expresión quebrada le hizo dudar de lo que venía.

...

Dijo ser su novia ¡Dijo ser su novia!

¿Qué mas podría querer una chica como ella de su idol preferido? Esto era mas de lo que podía soportar.

Gracias diosa Afrodita, gracias Venus...

Venus, por supuesto. Esto era otro embrollo de su vida y su destino.

— ... no me lo esperaba — algo se quebró en su expresión y vio que él pudo notarlo.

Le dijo lo que significaba para ella lo que había pasado, fue una declaración mas madura de lo que hubiera esperado de ella misma y le expuso con argumentos claros y definidos que besarse y ser novios era una diferencia abismal en el mundo sailor. Y más aún para ella, en esas circunstancias podía ser fatal tener que poner su misión por sobre todo lo demás, incluso por sobre él. Y no podría aguantar algo así.

— No podría soportarlo, Yaten. No contigo — sus ojos amenazaban con desbordar mientras dejó de hablar por el nudo en su garganta.

No quería que la viera así ¡No era digno de Minako!

...

Esa chica tenía una facilidad única para decir tonterías que le causaban risa en muchas situaciones, lo quisiera o no. Pero verle tan seria y exponiendo algo que le dolía profundamente por algo que él aún desconocía, lo descolocó de manera inmensa. Minako Aino seria, aproblemada y profundamente afectada por una situación no era algo fácil de presenciar. Y no sería algo que Yaten sintiera que deseaba ver nuevamente.

Le escuchó decir cosas tan puntuales y asertivas que nunca se esperó de ella, que lo dejó sumamente sorprendido. No porque dudara que ella era inteligente, pues lo era, si no que no se esperaba que se hubiera puesto a pensar tan seriamente en lo que podría pasar después de besarse.

Y lo hizo.

Expresó cosas que ni él mismo había meditado y lo puso a reflexionar al respecto, en cómo sería si estuvieran solos en una cabaña, hablando de sus vidas antes de este tiempo, de un par de escapadas al bosque, quizás verle dormir y disfrutar de su quietud.

Diablos... estaba fantaseando ¡Ya le había pegado su mala costumbre!

Al final, sus ojos celestes quisieron brillar mas de lo normal y cuando su jugueteo con los dedos le dijo que quería marcharse, supo que era lo ultimo que quería verle hacer

— Al demonio con todo — Seiya hubiera amado oír esa frase de su boca.

Minako a penas lo escuchó murmurar algo cuando sintió que jalaron de su brazo, se vio acorralada contra la pared y cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los suyos, nuevamente su cuerpo se inundó de un mar de sensaciones. Las mas cálidas que pudo sentir jamás y las mejores que sintió en toda su vida. Sabía que queria quedarse aquí, sólo con sus besos y su firme abrazo para siempre, aunque fuera impensable.

Simplemente se dejó llevar, la chica se abrazó a él demandando todo lo que pudiera darle en ese momento, porque después tendrían que volver a la realidad, a ser responsables, a sus misiones...

Aunque nada les quitaría lo que pudieran compartir cuando tuvieran estos pequeños momentos aparte.

De besos interminables y de ilusiones momentáneas.

¡Pero qué besos y qué ilusiones!

...

..

.

Fin

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Continuo con la experimentación. Afortunadamente he podido estar mas activa por aquí

¡Que felicidad!

Gracias por leer

Saludos!


End file.
